Lux aeterna
by CyaSunn
Summary: Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort gesessen hatte, mit der ungeöffneten Flasche Wiskey neben sich auf dem Boden stehend und dem blöden Gefühl, dass sie es für diesen Tag noch nicht überstanden hatte. /GSR/
1. Chapter 1

Autor: ich -g-  
Rating: ab 16  
Genre: Romance, Drama, Angst, Dark  
Pairing: GSR  
Warning: Selbstzerstörerischer Wahn, teilweise sehr depressiv, Happy End **nicht **sicher!  
Summery: Keine Summery, einfach lesen... Ist das, was man so fabriziert, wenn es spät abends ist, man noch nicht schlafen kann und mit einer lieben kleinen süßen Fahrlehrer-Lizzy redet :P  
Disclaimer: Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an der Serie CSI oder ihren Charakteren.  
Widmung: Die Story ist für mein Baby... -fg- (du weißt schon, dass du gemeint bist, stimmt's:P)

_Vor ein paar Tagen kam mir im Latein-Unterricht plötzlich die Idee, dass man doch mal eine Story schreiben könnte, wo jedem Chappi ein lateinischer Spruch zugeordnet wird. Voilá, hier ist die Story! ;-)_

_Ach ja, lasst euch von den ganzen Warnings nicht abschrecken, SO schlimm ist es dann auch wieder nicht... Ich verspreche, es wird auch lustige Szenen geben! -schwör-_

_Der Titel bedeutet übrings "Das ewige Licht"._

_So, nun lasst die Spiele aber endlich beginnen! _

* * *

**Lux aeterna**

1. Kapitel

_Multae sunt causae bibendi. _(Es gibt viele Gründe, zu trinken.)

* * *

Ihr Handy klingelte jetzt bestimmt schon zum vierten oder fünften Mal. Sie ging immer noch nicht ran. Sie wusste, dass es Grissom war. Und von dem hatte sie heute schon genug gehört. Oder besser, nicht gehört. Er hatte geschwiegen. Geschwiegen, als sie von ihrer Mutter erzählt hatte, die nun bald sterben sollte. Geschwiegen, als sie von ihren Gefühlen erzählt hatte. Geschwiegen, als sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass er ihr mehr bedeutete, als jeder andere Mensch je zuvor. 

Als das nervtötende "Piep, piep, piep" des Mobiltelefons auf einmal aufhörte, biss sie sich so sehr auf die Lippe, dass es anfing zu bluten. Sogar die plötzliche Stille kam ihr wie sein Schweigen vor.

"Verdammt Grissom.", murmelte sie.

Was er mit ihr machte, würde sie irgendwann noch mal das letzte Bisschen Selbstbeherrschung und Würde, das sie noch hatte, kosten. Sie war ja schon jetzt kurz davor, zum Telefon zu greifen und ihn anzurufen. Einfach um seine Stimme zu hören.

Mittlerweile konnte sie das Blut schmecken, das ihr teilweise in den Mund und teilweise das Kinn runterlief. Sie sollte wahrscheinlich ins Badezimmer gehen und es sich abwaschen, doch sie konnte sich einfach nicht bewegen.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als das Telefon begann, laut zu klingeln. Eigentlich konnte man es gar nicht als Klingeln bezeichnen, es war so schrill, dass es ihr bestimmt irgendwann die Ohren zerstören würde.

Sie krallte ihre Hände in das Polster des Sofas und zwang sich, so sitzen zu bleiben. Auf keinen Fall zum Hörer zu greifen. Sie wollte nicht noch mehr von ihm abhängig sein. Da konnte sie ja gleich ihr Armutszeugnis unterschreiben.

Das Telefon verstummte und sie fühlte Tränen in ihren Augen aufsteigen. Der Griff ihrer Hände lockerte sich und erst jetzt merkte sie, wie verkrampft sie sich am Stoff festgehalten hatte. Selbst durch den bereits von den Tränen verschleierten Blick konnte sie deutlich erkennen, wo sie sich festgehalten hatte.

Die Tränen, die jetzt langsam ihr Gesicht herunterliefen, erreichten ihr Kinn und feuchteten das gerade getrocknete Blut erneut an, sodass sie sich miteinander vermischten. Sara wischte sich schnell übers Gesicht und verteilte somit Tränen und Blut auf ihrem ganzen Gesicht.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort gesessen hatte, mit der ungeöffneten Flasche Wiskey neben sich auf dem Boden stehend und dem blöden Gefühl, dass sie es für diesen Tag noch nicht überstanden hatte.

Irgendwann schlief sie ein. Ihr Kopf sank auf die Sofalehne und ihre Augen wurden langsam immer schwerer, bis sie sie schließlich gänzlich schloss und in einen leichten, unruhigen Schlaf driftete.

* * *

Ein Klopfen an der Tür weckte sie. Erst wusste sie nicht so recht, was los war und warf erst mal einen Blick auf die Leuchtanzeige ihres Weckers auf dem Nachtschrank, der ja glücklicherweise im selben Zimmer wie das Sofa stand. 

10.30 a.m.

Sie stöhnte. Zu dieser Zeit sollte sie schlafen; es sei denn, sie wollte auf der Arbeit wieder wie eine lebendige Leiche aussehen.

Als es erneut klopfte, drehte Sara den Kopf und sah zur Tür. Weiter bewegte sie sich nicht. Wenn sie einfach nichts tun würde, vielleicht würde er dann einfach wieder gehen. Sie wollte ihn jetzt nicht sehen.

"Sara, mach auf! Ich bin sicher, dass du da bist, dein Auto steht unten!"

Sie schloss die Augen wieder. Was, wenn sie einfach versuchte, nicht hinzuhören? Doch seine Stimme drang immer noch in ihr Bewusstsein vor.

"Komm schon, Sara, bitte mach auf! Hör zu, ich... ich mach mir wirklich Sorgen um dich."

Erneute Tränen brannten in ihren Augen. Sie hielt sich die Ohren zu und presste ihr Gesicht ins Sofakissen, damit er ihr Schluchzen nicht hören konnte.

"Sara, jetzt mach schon!"

_Nicht!_, befahl sie sich selbst. _Hör nicht auf ihn, hör einfach nicht zu..._

"Sara!"

"Ich komm ja schon, verdammt!", rief sie und wollte sich in dem Moment am liebsten ohrfeigen. Wieso, zur Hölle, konnte sie ihn nicht einfach ignorieren?

Langsam stand sie auf und ging zur Tür. Die Tränen- und Blutspuren auf ihrem Gesicht hatte sie bereits vergessen, sonst würde sie sie ganz sicher erst abwaschen.

Sie öffnete die Tür, aber nur soweit, wie es ihre Sicherheitskette zuließ. So würde sie wenigstens ein paar Zentimeter mehr Abstand zu ihm halten.

"Sara verdammt, was soll der Qua-"

Den Augenblick, als er ihr blutverschmiertes Gesicht sah, würde er nie wieder vergessen.

"Mein Gott, was hast du getan?"

Sara sah ihn verständnislos an. Sie verstand nicht ein Wort. Was war los mit ihm; wieso war er plötzlich so bleich im Gesicht?

"Dein Gesicht, Sara.", sagte er und sie verstand.

_Scheiße, verdammte!_, dachte sie und senkte schnell den Kopf, damit er keine Zeit hatte, sie genauer zu untersuchen.

"Lass mich rein.", forderte Grissom, doch sie schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf. Es würde sie umbringen, ihn zu berühren. Und es würde definitiv geschehen.

"Sara, sei nicht blöd. Lass mich reinkommen."

"Nein, Grissom.", erwiderte sie und ärgerte sich, dass ihre Stimme so unsicher klang.

"Du weißt, dass ich reinkommen werde. Ob du mich nun freiwillig reinlässt oder nicht."

"Ich weiß.", sagte sie leise. Und dann schloss sie die Tür, nahm die Sicherheitskette ab und öffnete sie wieder.

Grissom trat ein und Sara ging schnell ein paar Schritte zurück.

"Was soll das, Sara?", fragte er, während die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.

Das Geräusch, dass sie dabei machte, ließ Sara zusammenzucken.

"Was soll was?", erwiderte sie angriffslustig.

"Wieso hältst du Sicherheitsabstand zu mir?"

Sara lachte laut und falsch auf.

"Ich dachte, das wäre klar.", sagte sie, drehte sich um und ging ins Badezimmer, um sich das Gesicht zu waschen. Grissom folgte ihr.

"Nichts ist klar. Und was hast du mit deinem Gesicht gemacht?"

"Auf die Lippe gebissen. Ist doch unwichtig."

"Ist es nicht. Daher kommt auf keinen Fall so viel Blut."

"Dann hab ich halt ein paar mal draufgebissen, ist doch scheißegal!", schrie sie ihn jetzt an.

_Es interessiert dich doch eh nicht, wenn ich Schmerzen habe!_, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu, sprach es jedoch nicht aus.

"Gut, wenn du darüber nicht reden willst, dann sag mir, warum du weder an dein Handy, noch an dein Telefon gegangen bist."

"Weil ich verdammt noch mal nicht mit dir reden wollte, deshalb!"

"Aber wieso nicht?"

"Weil es dafür schon ein wenig zu spät war, Grissom! So wie du immer zu spät bist und immer zu spät sein wirst! Und jetzt _geh_!"

Sie hatte schon wieder Tränen in den Augen und sie wollte auf keinen Fall, dass er sie weinen sah.

"Sag mir, was ich falsch mache, Sara."

"Alles, Grissom. Alles.", sagte sie nur und man konnte ihr anhören, wie müde sie war. Diese Unterhaltung stresste sie.

Grissom sah sie schweigend an. Sara biss sich vor Verzweiflung zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag auf die Lippe und stellte mit Genugtuung fest, dass sie diesmal ein Stück abgebissen hatte. Sie spuckte es ins Waschbecken und ging dann an Grissom vorbei in den abgetrennten Bereich, der ihre Küche darstellen sollte.

Sie brauchte jetzt sofort etwas Stärkeres als Whiskey, sonst würde sie ihn noch ernsthaft verletzen. Sie holte eine Flasche Tequila hervor, öffnete sie und setzte die Flasche an ihre Lippen, um zu trinken.

"Lass das, Sara.", sagte Grissom. Sie ließ die Flasche sinken.

"Sag du mir nicht, was ich zu tun hab, Grissom.", meinte sie ruhig und trank dann die Flasche auf einmal halbleer.

Grissom griff nach ihrem Handgelenk und hinderte sie somit daran, weiterzutrinken.

"Grissom, verdammt! Das hier ist _meine _Wohnung, _mein _Tequila und _mein _Leben! Also lass mich in Ruhe!"

"Ich kann nicht, Sara."

Sara wurde schlecht bei seinen Worten. Ob das nun wirklich an dem lag, was er gesagt hatte, oder an dem vielen Tequila auf einmal, war ihr nicht ganz klar. Ihr war allerdings klar, dass er, wenn er nicht sofort ging, wohl oder übel mit ansehen musste, wie sie ihre Pfannkuchen von letzter Nacht wieder ausspuckte.

"Grissom, geh, bitte. Ich flehe dich an."

Doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah sie weiterhin an. Mittlerweile stieg ihr Gefühl, sich gleich übergeben zu müssen, nur noch mehr an.

Ihr wurde beinahe schwindelig vor Übelkeit und der Anblick von einem verfaulten Apfel, der noch in ihrem Obstkorb lag, machte das Ganze nicht wirklich besser.

Sie beschloss, dass es egal war, dass Grissom noch hier war und alles mitanhören würde, solange er nur nichts sehen konnte. Also ging sie an ihm vorbei, wobei sie ein paar mal bedrohlich schwankte, sich jedoch sofort wieder von selbst fing und weiterging. Im Badezimmer angekommen verschloss sie die Tür von innen und stürzte dann zur Badewanne.

**TBC... **

* * *

_Wie fandet ihr's für den Anfang? Sagt's mir per Review, der kleine lila Knopf links unten in der Ecke hat euch schon vermisst... ;-)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Nea: Ich habe deine Aufmerksamkeit? -gleich um mindestens 10 Zentimeter wachs- Das freut mich wirklich!_

_Liz: Na die kleine Lizzy mal wieder... :P Hast du ihn auch gut behandelt, meinen Knopf? Ihr wart doch so lange voneinander getrennt, bist du sicher, dass du ihm nicht wehgetan hast?  
Ja, ich weiß, du hast mir so viel beigebracht und ich bin dir dankbar dafür, du warst die beste Lehrerin, die es geben kann! (okay, die Zweitbeste... du weißt schon, Fr... -g-)  
Oh, aber es soll doch ausarten! Wenn du jetzt damit aufhörst, könnte ich einen Herzinfakt bekommen, solch große Veränderungen erträgt mein geschwächtes Herz auf seine alten Tage nicht! -g-  
HDAL -kmuddel- (ja, die Schreibweise war beabsichtigt! -g-)_

_rhcp: Sag mal, für was steht eigentlich dein Nickname? -mir gerade beim Schreiben so aufgefallen ist- Anonsten danke für dein Review, ich hoffe durch die - etwas länger als beabsichtigte - Wartezeit bist du mir nicht abhanden gekommen. Also, ich bin auf jeden Fall noch da... du auch?_

* * *

2. Kapitel_  
_

_Abyssus __abyssum invocat_. (Ein Fehler zieht den anderen nach sich.)

* * *

Grissom stand immer noch an derselben Stelle und erst als er hören konnte, dass sie sich übergeben musste, verstand er, warum sie ohne jedes weitere Wort ins Badezimmer geflüchtet war. 

Er beschloss, dass er ja nicht untätig rumstehen musste, auch wenn sie gerade nicht dabei war. Also begann er damit, die geöffnete Flasche Tequila in den Abfluss zu entleeren.

Danach folgte ihr restlicher Vorrat an Alkohol - sprich weitere 8 Flaschen Tequila, 3 Flaschen Wodka und 2 Wodka Lemon Flaschen und zum Schluss noch der Whiskey, der vorher neben dem Sofa gestanden hatte, und eine Flasche Pina Colada.

All die leeren Flaschen reihte er auf ihrem Tresen auf, sodass sie sie auch ganz sicher sehen musste.

Dann setzte er sich aufs Sofa und sah Richtung Badezimmertür. Er dachte daran, wie sie vorhin das Blut aus ihrem Mund ausgespruckt hatte. Typisch Sara, daraus nichts Großes zu machen. Für ihn war es aber etwas Großes. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich selbst verletzte, auch wenn es nur ihre Lippe war.

Wieso tat er ihr auch bloß immer so weh?

Er seufzte. Es war nicht einfach, Saras Ansprüchen zu entsprechen. Zumindest nicht für ihn. Er konnte nun mal nichts anderes tun als schweigen, wenn sein Hirn wie leer gefegt schien.

Er wünschte sich so oft, dass er irgendwas richtig machen konnte, aber da war immer diese Angst, verletzt zu werden, die ihn davon abhielt.

_Du bist ein egoistisches Arschloch, wenn es dir wichtiger ist, selbst nicht verletzt zu werden, als sie vor Schmerz zu bewahren!_

Grissom nickte ergeben. Sein Gewissen hatte mal wieder Recht.

Er war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er gar nicht gemerkt hatte, dass die Würgegeräusche verstummt waren. Erst als er sie in der Badezimmertür stehen sah, blass und müde, fiel ihm auf, dass es plötzlich still geworden war.

"Du bist ja immer noch hier.", stellte sie fest. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf die leeren Flaschen.

"Was zur Hölle... Grissom!"

Sie starrte ihn fassungslos und mit offenem Mund an.

"Was gibt dir das Recht dazu, so was zu tun?"

"Dazu hab ich jedes Recht der Welt."

"Hast du nicht! Ich vergreife mich ja auch nicht an deinen Krabbeldingern da!"

"Dürftest du aber."

_Na warte, Grissom, diese Worte wirst du noch bereuen..._, dachte sie bei sich und ließ sich betont gleichgültig neben ihn aufs Sofa sinken. Sie schaffte es sogar, nicht zusammenzucken, als sich ihre Oberarme flüchtig berührten.

"Und jetzt?", fragte sie und tat gelangweilt. "Da ich ja jetzt keinen Alkohol mehr hab, musst du mich irgendwie anders beschäftigen..."

Als Grissom nichts vorschlug, sagte sie einfach das erste, das ihr in den Sinn kam: "Monopoly. Du spielst jetzt mit mir Monopoly. Und zwar bis zum Ende, das hat nämlich noch niemand mit mir gemacht und du bist mir was schuldig!"

"Und ich bin die Bank!", fügte sie noch mit einem Grinsen hinzu.

Sie sprang auf und eilte zu ihrem Schrank neben dem Bett. Sie öffnete die oberste Klappe und holte das ein wenig verstaubte Monopoly-Spiel herunter.

Grissom sah ihr dabei zu und wunderte sich immer noch darüber, wie sie es geschafft hatte, ihn so schnell dazu zu bewegen, Monopoly zu spielen. Ein Spiel, dass er schätzungsweise seit seinem halben Leben nicht mehr gespielt hatte.

Er unternahm nicht einmal den Versuch, sie aufzuhalten, es war doch sowieso sinnlos. Er würde ihr nur wieder wehtun. Und Monopoly spielen war ja nun wirklich nicht die Welt.

"Ich nehm das Auto!", rief Sara sofort, noch bevor sie das Spiel überhaupt ausgepackt hatte.

Grissom nahm erst mal den Deckel ab und holte das Spielbrett heraus, bevor er die restlichen Spielfiguren in die Hand nahm und sie eingehend musterte.

Nach einer Ewigkeit - so schien es Sara zumindest - hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und sagte: "Nimm den Fingerhut!"

Erst sah Grissom sie ein wenig verwirrt an, dann tat er jedoch, was sie sagte und setzte den Fingerhut auf das Start-Kästchen auf dem mittlerweile bereits von Sara aufgebautem Spiel.

Sara zog den Spielkasten zu sich rüber und begann ihre Bank aufzubauen. Grissom sah ihr fasziniert dabei zu, wie sie jeden einzelnen Geldschein mit prüfendem Blick ansah und überall die Knicke glatt strich. Er hätte ihr ewig zusehen können.

Als ihm sein Startgeld reichte, nahm er es langsam entgegen. Er sah immer noch nur wie hypnotisiert auf ihr Gesicht und merkte nicht, dass ihre Hand und seine Hand mindestens 15 Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. Sara wurde es zu dumm und sie legte sein Geld einfach vor ihm auf dem Tisch ab.

"Grissom?" Sie war kurz davor ihm mit der Hand vor der Nase herumzufuchteln, als er doch noch reagierte. "Fangen wir an?"

"Ja, sicher.", erwiderte er. Sara grinste und drückte ihm die Würfel in die Hand.

"Verlierer dürfen anfangen!"

* * *

Grissom musste gähnen und hielt sich schnell die Hand vor den Mund. 

"Bist du müde?", fragte ihn Sara bestimmt schon zum fünften Mal. Grissom nickte nur bereits zum fünften Mal mit dem Kopf und gähnte erneut.

"Tja, so ist das Leben!", grinste sie diabolisch, würfelte und setzte ihr Spielfigur dann mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf "Frei Parken", was ihr ganze 37.500 Dollar einbrachte.

"Du hast gewonnen, Sara. Du hast die Parkstraße, die Schlossallee und noch fast alle anderen guten Straßen! Das Einzige, was ich habe, sind das Wasser- und das Elektrizitätswerk und die Bahnhöfe! Und deine sind alle bebaut! Ich hab doch jetzt schon absolut keine Chance mehr!"

"Hey, die Bahnhöfe sind gut, sag nichts gegen die Bahnhöfe! Und noch hast du 40 Dollar!"

"Und meine Chancen, dass ich gegen dich mit deinen schätzungsweise 70.000 Dollar gewinne, sind ja auch gar nicht unter einem Prozent!"

Sara grinste nur und schwieg. Seufzend setzte Grissom seinen Fingerhut 3 Felder weiter und landete somit auf der Museumsstraße, die ihr gehörte und mit einem Hotel bepflanzt war.

"Tja, das war's dann wohl!", meinte Grissom und lehnte sich erschöpft zurück.

Statt das Spiel einzuräumen, lehnte sich auch Sara jetzt nach hinten und genoss ihren Sieg. Ihr Kopf lag vielleicht 5 Zentimeter von seinem entfernt und sie schloss glücklich lächelnd die Augen. Wenn es nur für immer so bleiben könnte.

Neben ihr gähnte Grissom erneut.

"Na, sollen wir ne Übernachtungsparty schmeißen? Ich ruf eben Greg an und dann essen wir Pizza bis zum Abwinken, bevor wir dann nachher alle in Schlafsäcken auf dem Boden schlafen und uns die halbe Nacht - sorry, den halben Tag - Geschichten aus unserem Leben erzählen!"

"Lieber nicht, Sara.", sagte Grissom. Das Leuchten in Saras Augen verblasste und auch das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht verschwand.

"Verstehe.", meinte sie. "Na ja, vielleicht reden Menschen ohne Gefühle ja nicht gerne über ihr Leben, da sie ja keins haben!"

Traurig und wütend stand Sara auf und warf alles ungeordnet zurück in den Monopolykasten. Dass die meisten Scheine dabei verknickten oder sogar einrissen, war ihr egal.

"Sara.", meinte Grissom ruhig, doch sie befahl ihm nur knapp, still zu sein.

Sie schmiss das Spiel zurück in ihren Schrank, knallte die Tür zu und trat vor lauter Frust noch einmal dagegen.

"Du gehst jetzt besser.", sagte sie leise. Grissom bewegte sich jedoch keinen Millimeter von der Stelle.

Sara zuckte die Schultern und streifte sich dann das T-Shirt über den Kopf. Dann öffnete sie die Knöpfe ihrer Hose. Grissom verfolgte alles mit großen Augen.

"W-Was machst du da?", fragte er sie.

Sie drehte sich um und das Licht der Stehlampe neben dem Sofa leuchtete genau in ihre Richtung, sodass sie die Augen zusammenkneifen musste, um etwas zu erkennen. Grissom hatte diese Probleme allerdings nicht. Schnell senkte er den Blick und betrachtete Saras Teppichboden.

"Ich gehe schlafen. Lust, mitzumachen?"

Völlig verstört, ob er sich nun verhört hatte oder nicht, hob er den Kopf wieder und wurde Zeuge, wie Sara sich gerade von ihrer Hose befreit hatte und nun nur noch in Unterwäsche vor ihm stand.

Grissom versuchte, das aufsteigende Gefühl der Erregung, das sich nicht langsam, aber sehr sicher bemerkbar machte, zu ignorieren und sah angestrengt an ihr vorbei. Es wurde nicht besser, als sie einige Schritte auf ihn zumachte und sich vom Wohnzimmertisch, der nun mal direkt neben ihm stand, eine Packung Taschentücher holte.

Aber statt sie zu ihrem Nachttisch zu bringen, so sie ganz sicher hinsollten, blieb sie neben ihm stehen und sah auf ihn herunter.

Grissom machte den Fehler, zu ihr rauf zu gucken. Schnell zwang er sich, den Blick wieder zu senken.

"Grissom, möchtest du nicht lieber aufstehen?", fragte sie ihn.

_Ganz sicher nicht!_ Er dachte an seine bestimmt schon unübersehbare Erektion, die sie auf jeden Fall bemerken würde, sobald er aufstand.

So schüttelte er nur stumm den Kopf und starrte immer noch scheinbar hochinteressiert auf die Füße des Wohnzimmertisches.

"Nun denn.", meinte Sara, stellte sich neben ihn aufs Sofa, machte einen Schritt über ihn drüber, sodass er direkt zwischen ihren nackten Beinen saß, und schloss somit die Rolläden ihres Fensters, an die sie nur von dort aus herankam.

Grissom sog scharf die Luft ein und er schloss schnell die Augen.

Als Sara wieder über ihn zurückklettern wollte, geriet sie ins Schwanken und musste sich an ihm, besser: seinem Kopf, festhalten.

Grissom biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, _was _da gerade an sein Gesicht gepresst war.

Sara war so schnell wieder unten, wie sie auch hochgekommen war, allerdings war ihr Gesicht jetzt um einige Nuancen röter und auch sie schien diese Aktion nicht kalt gelassen zu haben, was er an ihrem schneller gehenden Atem merken konnte.

"Tut mir Leid.", entschuldigte sie sich schnell und immer noch ein wenig atemlos.

"Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich jetzt gehen.", sagte Grissom beinahe ebenso schnell. Zu spät fiel ihm ein, warum er genau das vorher vermieden hatte.

Sara nickte und eigentlich hatte er gar keine andere Wahl, als aufzustehen. Fieberhaft suchte er nach einer Lösung, die nicht ganz so offensichtlich war und ihn gleichzeitig nicht zum Idioten machte.

"Was ist, soll ich dir beim Aufstehen helfen?"

Sara hatte sich definitiv bereits von dem Schock erholt und hatte ihren sicheren Tonfall zurück.

Als Grissom nicht reagierte, nahm sie das als 'ja' und nahm seine Hand, an der sie dann so fest zog, dass er zum Aufstehen gezwungen wurde.

Überrascht durch ihre Kraft und den plötzlichen Zustand des Stehens, schwankte er ein wenig vor sich hin und kam schließlich gegen sie gelehnt zum Stillstand.

Unvorbereitet, wie sie gewesen war, konnte Sara ein leises Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als sie seine Erregung an ihre nackten Beine gepresst spürte. Grissom sah ihr in die Augen und konnte in ihnen dieselbe Lust und Sehnsucht lesen, die er fühlte.

"Gott, Sara..."

Diesmal war Grissom es, der sich auf die Lippe beißen musste.

"Hm?", machte sie; unfähig, auch nur ein einziges Wort zu sagen.

"Du... bist..." Seine Stimme versagte und er konnte sie nur noch anstarren.

Doch dann, plötzlich, ließ er sie los. Sara war sich seiner Hände um ihre Hüfte gar nicht bewusst gewesen, bevor er sie weggenommen hatte. Er trat zwei Schritte zurück und sah an ihr vorbei.

Sara schloss die Augen und versuchte so, die Tränen zurückzudrängen. Sie wusste, sie hatte erneut verloren. Warum, verdammt, konnte sie nicht einfach aus ihren Fehlern lernen und sich nicht immer weiter auf den Abgrund zubewegen?

Stumm beobachtete sie, wie Grissom langsam zur Tür ging und sie öffnete.

Kurz bevor er herausging und die Tür hinter sich zuzog, sagte er noch: "Wir sehen uns auf der Arbeit."

**TBC... **

* * *

_Uuuuuuuuuund?? -gespannt wart- Wie war's, hm? Na sagt schon, ich bin doch so hibbelig! Der lila Knopf und ich haben gemeinsame Sache gemacht und jetzt wollen wir das wiederholen, indem er mir sagt, wenn ihr ihn gedrückt habt! (und passt auf, er achtet genau darauf, WIE ihr in drückt... also immer schön lieb zu meinem Kleinen sein, ja?) HEL, Sunny  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Liz: Aber Lizzy! -dich mit großen Augen anstarr- Tu meinem kleinen lieben Knopf doch nicht weh! -dich von ihm zurückhau- Dafür gibt's ne Strafe! Muss mir nur noch eine überlegen... lol. Blöder lila Knopf?! -meinen Knopf ganz doll knuddel- Also wirklich, meinen Süßen so zu beleidigen, was fällt dir ein, du... du Fahrlehrerin! BAUM  
_

_rhcp: Ach ja? Ich bin so gern die Bank -gestehen muss- Wenn ich die Bank bin, brauch ich gar nicht mehr mitspielen, ich find die Bank soooo toll -g- Welches ist deine Lieblingsspielfigur? (ich weiß, ich stell bescheuerte Fragen! -g-) Allerdings hab ich Monopoly erst 1x (!) komplett durchgespielt. Wahnsinn, nich?  
BTT: Ach, tust du? Gut... -mir merken tu- Mom, besser aufschreiben... -auf kleinem Block notier- Gut, ist festgehalten! -g-  
Immer mit der Ruhe hier, ja? Nach Chappi 2 kommt Chappi 3 und nicht Chappi 8 oder so -lach-  
PS: Du stehst auf die Red hot chilli peppers? -kaum glauben kann- Welcome in my world ;-)  
_

* * *

3. Kapitel_  
_

_Quid sit futurum cras__, fuge __quaerere_(Was morgen sein wird, frage nicht.)

* * *

Als Sara aufwachte, hatte sie gerade mal eineinhalb Stunden geschlafen. Sie hatte lange wachgelegen und darüber nachgedacht, warum Grissom ihr immer wehtun musste. Mit allem, was er tat. 

Sie war sich sicher, dass sie das heute nicht ertragen würde. Kurz entschlossen griff sie nach ihrem Handy und meldete sich zum ersten Mal seit sie angefangen hatte, für ihn zu arbeiten, krank. Da sie keine Lust hatte, mit ihm zu reden, schickte sie ihm bloß eine SMS und stellte das Handy dann aus, damit er nicht auf die Idee kam, sie darüber kontaktieren zu wollen. Danach legte sie den Hörer ihres Festnetztelefons neben die Gabel und ging zuerst mal duschen.

* * *

Nachdem sie frisch geduscht aus dem Badezimmer getreten war, hatte Sara sich angezogen und dann beschlossen, einkaufen zu gehen. So kam es, dass sie zu einer für sie sonst eher untypischen Zeit an der Supermarktkasse stand und darauf wartete, bezahlen zu können. 

Sie kannte die Frau an der Kasse nicht, was sie ein wenig überraschte. Das hier war ihr Stammladen und eigentlich kannte sie hier jeden. Dann schloss sie allerdings daraus, dass diese Frau wohl entweder nur nachts arbeitete oder ganz einfach neu war. Letzteres war allerdings unwahrscheinlich, da in diesem Laden seit Jahren niemand mehr neu eingestellt worden war. Aber wenn sie so genau darüber nachdachte... hatte Andrew, der Ladenbesitzer, nicht mal erwähnt, es gäbe nur zwei Angestellte - Minna und Jancy?

Völlig in ihre Gedanken versunken, packte sie ihre Sachen auf das Warenband und bemerkte das Auto, das gerade vorfuhr, nicht.

Sie reichte der Angestellten, deren Schild sie als "Fenja" bezeichnete, einen 20 Dollar-Schein und verfrachtete ihre Einkäufe in eine mitgebrachte Tüte, als sie eine ihr bekannte Stimme sagen hörte:

"Wo finde ich Mr. Andrew Pozkow?"

Sara versuchte angestrengt, sich unsichtbar zu machen oder wenigstens hinter der Kasse zu verschwinden, doch vergeblich.

"Sara! Ich dachte, du wärst krank?", fragte Grissom überrascht.

Sara verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Das hatte er ihr wirklich abgekauft?

"Bin ich auch.", sagte sie ruhig. "Ich mache nur meine Einkäufe, ich muss ja schließlich was essen, oder etwa nicht?"

Grissom nickte, bedachte sie allerdings mit einem typischen Grissom-Blick, der ihre Laune, die bei seinem Anblick sofort auf den Nullpunkt gesunken war, nicht gerade besserte.

"Wieso bist du hier?", fragte Sara und gab vor, wirklich daran interessiert zu sein. In Wahrheit hatte die Anwesendheit Grissoms all ihre Neugier verblassen lassen.

"Minna Friedjok.", sagte Grissom simpel und Saras Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

"Was ist mit ihr?", fragte sie ehrlich besorgt. Minna war ihr von den Mitarbeiterinnen dieses Ladens immer die Liebste gewesen.

"Sie ist tot, Sara."

Saras Gesichtszüge erfroren zu Eis.

"Nein. Das kann nicht sein. Verarsch mich nicht, Grissom!"

"Du scheinst ja wirklich sehr viel von mir zu halten, wenn du mir das zutraust. Damit würde nicht mal Greg spaßen!"

"Da liegst du zur Abwechslung mal goldrichtig, Grissom! Greg würde mir _niemals _wehtun!"

Damit drehte sie sich um und stürmte an dem perplexen Grissom vorbei, direkt in Gregs Arme.

"Hui Sara, ich dachte du wärst krank?"

"Nicht du auch noch!", stöhnte Sara genervt. "Ich bin nicht krank. Ich war noch nie wirklich krank. Das Einzige, was mich je krank gemacht hat und mich je krank machen wird, steht da vorne an der Kasse und starrt zu uns rüber!"

Greg folgte ihrem ausgestreckten Arm mit den Augen und erblickte Grissom. Daraufhin bekam er einen wissenden Ausdruck in seinen Augen.

"Na ja, umso besser.", meinte Greg leichthin. "Ich wollte dich sowieso für heute Abend einladen, hast du Lust?"

Er versuchte offenbar, sie abzulenken und Sara war ihm dankbar dafür.

Erst zweifelte Sara daran, dass es so gut wäre, statt wie sie es sich immer gewünscht hatte, mit Grissom auszugehen, mit Greg auszugehen. Dann kam ihr der Gedanke, dass sie nicht ewig auf ihn warten konnte und endlich weiterleben sollte. Ein Blick rüber zu Grissom und sie hatte sich entschieden.

"Klar, Greg. Wann soll ich dich abholen?"

"Du mich?", fragte er mit einem belustigen Grinsen auf den Lippen.

"Ja, natürlich ich dich. Ich bin schließlich das große Mädchen."

"Fang ja nicht wieder damit an! Du bist gerade mal dreieinhalb Jahre älter als ich!"

"Drei Jahre, sieben Monate und 19 Tage.", sagte Sara grinsend.

"Man muss es ja nun mit der Genauigkeit nicht allzu genau nehmen, oder?"

"Oh Greggo, du bist nun mal der Kleine. Das wirst du immer bleiben, also find dich einfach damit hab."

"Hmpf. Und wenn ich nicht kann?"

"Natürlich kannst du. Ich hab mich doch auch damit abgefunden, auf ewig die 'heulende Workaholic-Sara ohne Privatleben' zu sein, nicht wahr?"

"Nein, nicht wahr.", murmelte Greg leise. Als Sara nachfragte, wiederholte er es ein wenig lauter.

"Was meinst du damit?", fragte Sara nach und hatte das Gefühl, ihr würde ein Backstein in den Magen fallen. Konnte sie etwa doch nicht so gut verbergen, wie sie gedacht hatte, dass sie mit diesem Leben ganz und gar nicht zufrieden war?

"Du bist viel mehr als das, Sara, und wenn dich irgendjemand auf diese Eigenschaften - zumal du sie nicht mal hast - beschränkt, dann bekommt er es mit mir zu tun. Das meine ich ernst. Und du bist keinesfalls davon ausgenommen."

"Nun, dann steht dahinten dein erstes Opfer.", meinte Sara und nickte mit dem Kopf Richtung Grissom.

Sie ging an Greg vorbei, rief ihm über die Schulter noch schnell ein "Bis nachher!" zu und verließ den Laden.

* * *

Während Sara sich bereits auf den Weg nach Hause - wenn man einen Platz zum Schlafen wirklich so nennen konnte - machte, trat Greg an Grissom heran. 

"Hör endlich auf, sie wie Dreck zu behandeln, Grissom.", sagte er mit leiser, warnender Stimme.

"Ich behandel sie nicht wie Dreck!", verteidigte sich Grissom.

"Nun, ich denke nicht, dass sie von selbst auf so dumme Ideen kommt."

"Was für dumme Ideen?"

"Dass sie nichts wert ist! Dass du das verdammte Recht dazu hast, sie mit allem was du tust - und vor allem _nicht _tust - zu verletzen! Niemand - und schon gar nicht du - hat das Recht, meiner Freundin wehzutun. Also lass sie gefälligst in Ruhe, sonst vergesse ich, dass du mein Boss bist!"

"Ist das eine Drohnung?"

"Wenn du es so verstehen willst.", erwiderte Greg entschlossen und stapfte dann zurück zum Auto, wo er seinen CSI-Koffer, den er seit der Sache mir Nicks Auto nicht mehr aus den Augen ließ, vergessen hatte.

**TBC...**

* * *

_Und schon wieder am Ende eines Chappis angelangt... So ein Mist aber auch! -g- Aber hey, wenigstens werde ich schneller, oder nicht? Hoffen wir, dass das auch weiterhin der Fall sein wird! Aber morgen haben wir ja Doppelstunde Deutsch :P_

_HEGDL, Sunny_

_PS: Wehe dir Lizzy, wenn du meinen Kleinen jetzt nicht gut behandelst, dann setz ich dich nämlich auf Entzug! Auf FF-Entzug UND Sunny-Entzug! -droh- _


	4. Chapter 4

_Verzeiht mir die lange, ewig lange Wartezeit! Es war tierisch viel zu tun und außerdem hat mich die Story geärgert, wollte nicht mehr weitergeschrieben werden °g° Aber jetzt hab ich es ja geschafft. Könnt ihr mir vergeben?_

_Sunny _

* * *

4. Kapitel

_Manus manum lavat._ (Eine Hand wäscht die andere.)

* * *

Sara stand zuhause vor dem Spiegel und überlegte ernsthaft, was sie mit ihren Haaren anstellen konnte. Sie trug ein blaues Kleid, das sie zuletzt auf Ellen's Hochzeit getragen hatte. Das war schon Jahre her. Sara musste grinsen bei dem Gedanken daran, wie beleidigt Ellen reagiert hatte, als sie feststellte, dass Sara's Kleid schöner war als ihrs - schließlich war _sie _die Braut und nicht Sara. Das Grinsen verblasste, als sie daran dachte, wie ihr Ellen später die Schuld daran gegeben hatte, dass ihr Verlobter kurz vor dem Ja-Wort Angst bekommen hatte und sie verlassen hatte. Nach diesem schicksalhaftem Tag hatte sie nie wieder etwas von Ellen gehört, was sie dazu veranlasst hatte, das Kleid nach ganz hinten in den Schrank zu verbannen. 

Sie hatte eigentlich nur damit angefangen, sich für das Date - wenn man es als solches bezeichnen konnte, dachte sie amüsiert - mit Greg schön zu machen, damit sie etwas zu tun hatte. Die Gedanken über Make-up und Schuhe lenkten sie wenigstens eine Weile davon ab, an Grissom zu denken.

Es wunderte sie, wie Catherine nur mit ihm befreundet sein konnte. Wer konnte damit leben, dass der Mensch, den man doch als seinen besten Freund bezeichnete, keine Gefühle zeigen konnte? Falls er überhaupt welche hatte. Das war ja noch festzustellen. Sie sollte sie wirklich bei Gelegenheit mal fragen, wie sie das aushielt.

Greg war da ganz anders, erinnerte sie sich und lächelte. Ja, Greg war schon toll. Sie wüsste nicht, was sie ohne ihren besten Freund machen würde. Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, ohne ihn wäre sie längst durchgedreht.

Sara blickte auf die Uhr und stellte erfreut fest, dass sie nur noch eine halbe Stunde totschlagen musste, dann konnte sie losfahren und hoffentlich endlich vergessen, dass es da diesen Mann gab, dessen Name mit 'G' begann und mit 'rissom' aufhörte.

Nachdem sie sich zehn Minuten damit beschäftigt hatte, abwechselnd ihre Füße und ihre Hände anzustarren, stand sie genervt auf und beschloss, dass sie auch jetzt schon losfahren konnte. Vielleicht machte Greg ja früher Schluss, wenn sie ihn ganz nett darum bat.

* * *

Am Labor angekommen, stieg sie aus ihrem Auto und ging auf den Eingang zu. Sie hoffte, Grissom nicht zufällig über den Weg zu laufen und Greg möglichst schnell zu finden, sodass sie verschwinden konnten. 

Sie ging am Pausenraum vorbei und warf durch die Scheibe einen Blick hinein. Drinnen standen Warrick und Catherine. Als die blonde Frau sie entdeckte, hob die zum Gruß kurz die Hand. Sara nickte ihr zu und ging dann weiter.

Nachdem sie ein paar Räume durchsucht hatte, jedoch Greg nicht gefunden hatte, ging zu zum letzten Ort, der ihr noch einfiel. Der Umkleideraum.

Kaum zur Tür rein, wollte sie gleich wieder umkehren. Vor ihr stand Grissom und sah sie ein wenig überrascht an.

"Hey Sara, was machst du hier?"

"Ich suche Greg.", sagte sie einfach. "Hier ist er ja nicht. Also dann geh ich mal wieder..."

Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich weg von hier. Weg von ihm. Doch zu ihrer Missbilligung - die sie mit einem finsteren Blick ausdrückte, den er allerdings nicht wahrnahm - folgte er ihr.

"Wieso suchst du Greg?", fragte er und versuchte es als beiläufige Frage zu verstecken. Es misslang gründlich.

"Oh na ja, ich hatte mal wieder Lust auf richtig heißen Sex, weißt du, das lässt mich schneller wieder gesund werden und da Greg mich eh schon immer angemacht hat, dachte ich..."

Grissoms erstarrter Miene zufolge glaubte er ihr diesen Quatsch auch noch.

Sie versuchte, nicht loszuprusten, brachte ihre Gesichtsmuskeln wieder unter Kontrolle und redete weiter, als sei nichts passiert.

"Also, Ende der Geschichte ist, dass Greg und ich heute ausgehen. Ich dachte, das würde man mir ansehen, aber nun ja."

"Das tut man.", sagte Grissom, woraufhin Sara die Augen verdrehte und ihren Gang noch ein wenig beschleunigte.

"Mach es mir doch nicht so verdammt schwer, Sara!", rief Grissom ihr nach.

"Schwer?!" Wütend fuhr Sara herum. Das war doch wohl nicht sein Ernst! "Ich mache es dir also schwer, ja? Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein?! Du bist doch derjenige, der-"

Die Menschenansammlung auf den Korridor bemerkend, stoppte Sara ihren kleinen Monolog. Grissom starrte sie an. Irgendwie starrten alle sie an. Hatten die nichts Besseres zu tun?

"Wird denn hier gar nicht mehr gearbeitet?", fragte sie genervt.

Ein junger Assistent, den Sara flüchtig vom Sehen her kannte, hatte nicht registriert, dass dies eine retorische Frage gewesen war, und antwortete mit einem heftigen Kopfschütteln.

Sara verdrehte die Augen und wünschte sich an einen einsamen Strand. Ganz allein. Ohne Stress. Nur sie allein, mit dem blauen Meer, Palmen und... Grissom?!

Sara schüttelte den Kopf, um wieder in die Gegenwart zurückzukommen. Grissom stand nah vor ihr und sah ihr mit einem durchdringenden Blick in die Augen, sodass sie den Kopf senken musste, um sich wieder sicher zu fühlen. Die Masse an Menschen war verschwunden. Wieso hatte sie davon nichts mitbekommen?

Grissom öffnete den Mund und Sara wollte nur noch so schnell wie möglich weg von hier. Sie wollte nicht hören, was Grissom meinte, sagen zu müssen. Solange er sich nicht präzise ausdrückte und ihr endlich sagte, was er genau von ihr wollte - was er nicht tun würde -, interessierte es sie nicht. Sie suchte fieberhaft nach einer Möglichkeit, von ihm wegzukommen, aber ihr Hirn war so leer wie Hodges an Menschen, die ihm nicht irgendwie nützlich sein konnten, interessiert war. Also praktisch gänende Leere.

Sie dankte der Göttin im Himmel, als sie am Ende des Korridors Gregs neue ultraschicke Lederjacke erkannte und somit einen Grund für ihre Flucht vorzuweisen hatte. Sie rief nach ihm, sah Grissom gespielt bedauernd an und war unendlich froh, als sie endlich mit Greg in ihrem Wagen saß und die Augen entspannt schliessen konnte, da sie Greg das Fahren überlassen hatte.

* * *

"Sara?!" 

Sara schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch, als sie bemerkte, dass das Auto stehen geblieben war und sie auf dem Restaurantparkplatz standen. Greg sah sie schräg von der Seite her an. An seinem Gesichtsausdruck konnte sie erkennen, dass er sie gerade sicher nicht zum ersten Mal angesprochen hatte. Verdammt.

"Sara? Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Greg erneut, als er wieder keine Antwort erhielt.

"Jaah, sicher. Ich hab nur nachgedacht."

"Tztz, wer hat dir gesagt, du sollst auf einem Date mit mir nachdenken? Das versaut doch all meine Chancen."

Gegen ihren Willen musste Sara lachen.

"Ach, denkst du denn, sonst hättest du welche?"

"So gut wie das zwischen dir und Grissom gerade läuft, wohl kaum.", erwiderte Greg sarkastisch. Sofort biss er sich auf die Lippe. Er fürchtete, zu weit gegangen zu sein und machte sich auf einen bissigen Kommentar gefasst.

Stattdessen sagte sie jedoch nur traurig: "Du hast ja Recht."

Greg schwieg und Sara starrte nur geradeaus. Na das lief ja toll. Kaum wurde Grissom erwähnt, war ihr ganzer schöner Abend versaut.

"Lass uns bitte nicht über Grissom reden, okay? Ich hab keine Lust, mir das hier auch noch von ihm kaputt machen zu lassen."

"Einverstanden.", willigte Greg ein, dann stand er auf, ging um das Auto herum und half Sara beim Aussteigen. Sie lachte darüber; es war schön, wenn jemand sich mal um sie kümmerte, anstatt ihr immer wieder wehzutun.

_Nein, denk nicht immer an Grissom. Du bist hier mit Greg, nicht mit ihm. Konzentrier dich auf Greg. Das hat er verdient. Er ist immer für dich da, wenn du ihn brauchst.  
_

"Sara, Darling, denk doch mal an was anderes."

Greg war so verdammt scharfsinnig. Sara grinste ihn an.

"Eigentlich habe ich gerade an dich gedacht."

Na ja, zumindest hatte sie es versucht.

"Das will ich jetzt aber genau wissen.", grinste Greg zurück.

"Hättest du wohl gerne."

"Allerdings."

"Tja, Pech, Greggo. Vielleicht verrat ich's dir später.", grinste sie und zwinkerte ihm zu.

**TBC...**

* * *

_Krieg ich trotz der langen Wartezeit n Review? Ein klitzekleines? Ich bin auch gaaaanz furchtbar lieb! °mit süßem Greggo-Blick anguck° °g°_

* * *


End file.
